


Corona Australis

by deplore



Series: Holiday Season 2014 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I was in middle school, I had three long-term dreams," Oikawa says. "First, I wanted to make contact with an extraterrestrial. Second, I wanted to outgrow Iwa-chan. Third, I wanted to beat your ass at volleyball.”</p>
<p>Ushijima contemplates this for a few moments. “Two out of three isn’t bad,” he says.</p>
<p>Oikawa throws a pencil at Ushijima, who dodges effortlessly. The pencil clacks against the wall and falls to the floor. “Way to rub the salt into the wound,” he grumbles. “Try one out of three.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corona Australis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demise/gifts).



> Prompt: Ushijima discovers Oikawa's passion for aliens. Please assume they're college students already in a relationship. 
> 
> I want to write more UshiOi, I really like this pairing dynamic ;__; but I feel like at the end of all of these I've cursed the fact that I want to write full stories instead of snippets hahaha

In the middle of a study session (in which, as usual, Ushijima studies and Oikawa occasionally tries), Oikawa’s cell phone buzzes for the umpteenth time. He checks it, sighs heavily, and then tosses it back onto the table with a clatter. “Buy me a cheesecake,” he says. “I’m annoyed and developing an abandonment complex.”

Ushijima looks up from his textbook on human anatomy. The both of them know very well that Oikawa has the exact opposite of an abandonment complex, and (after repeated lectures from Iwaizumi to _stop spoiling that asshole, you’re making him even more insufferable!_ ) Ushijima has learned the art of strategic silence. After about twenty seconds, Oikawa sighs and leans back in his chair, folding his arms. “There’s a meteor shower happening over the weekend,” he explains. “Everyone I made plans with to watch it is ditching me because of midterms.”

“I didn’t know you were interested in that kind of thing,” Ushijima says.

“That is beside the point,” Oikawa replies, dropping all four legs of the chair to the ground again. “Read the atmosphere, Ushiwaka-chan, can’t you tell that I want to be comforted in my time of rejection?”

“Have you always liked astronomy?” Ushijima asks.

Oikawa sighs again. “Having a conversation with you is impossible,” he says, knowing full well that he is being a hypocrite.  “When I was in middle school, I had three long-term dreams. First, I wanted to make contact with an extraterrestrial. Second, I wanted to outgrow Iwa-chan. Third, I wanted to beat your ass at volleyball.”

Ushijima contemplates this for a few moments. “Two out of three isn’t bad,” he says.

Oikawa throws a pencil at Ushijima, who dodges effortlessly. The pencil clacks against the wall and falls to the floor. “Way to rub the salt into the wound,” he grumbles. “Try one out of three.”

“There is no reason to believe that you won’t accomplish the first,” Ushijima replies.

“You believe in aliens?” Oikawa asks, sounding mildly incredulous.

Ushijima gets up to retrieve the pencil. “It’s not a matter of believing in aliens or not,” he says, handing the pencil back to Oikawa. “It’s that I believe in supporting you in what you want to do, whether or not it’s possible.”

“You’re too much of a straight-shooter, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa says, bringing his hands up to his face and batting his eyelashes in a startlingly accurate imitation of a love-struck teenaged girl – were it not for the smirk on his face and the complete lack of redness in his cheeks. He drops the act after a few moments to snatch the pencil back. “In that case, if you _really_ want to support me, you can come with me to watch the meteor shower. I’ll bring a thermos of hot tea and show you some cool constellations, how about it?”

Oikawa knows very well that Ushijima also has midterms to study for – thus, their study session. A few moments pass, and he’s about to open his mouth to say, _haha, just kidding_! when Ushijima nods. “I’ll bring a cheesecake,” he says.


End file.
